Origins
by Shondrial-Amonte
Summary: A Marauder story! Plus...a few original characters! It takes place in the Marauder’s fifth year...Three new American 'transfers', each with a mysterious talent, come to Hogwarts for some 'formal training'. There they meet and befriend the Marauders.
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! This is really my first time with this type of fanfic...So...yeah... I just hope I can interest anybody with my work...laughs Um, as you can tell, I prefer the Marauders over Harry and the 'new generation'... If you have any questions or comments, PLEASE, post a review or whatever! I want your imput! Well...Hope you enjoy the first 'chapter' of Origins! bows graciously

"Ok…" Emily briefly looked around with her hands on her voluptuous hips, "We've FINALLY made it to King's Cross…Now where do we go!"

"Would you chill for a sec.! It's only ten after ten!" Julia glanced at her watch quickly, "Train doesn't leave 'till eleven!"

"But it may take some time to get there! We don't wanna be late, do we!" Emily stared pointedly at her friend who only stuck out her tongue in response.

Katherine, however, sighed, "Let's just find out where we need to go first! THEN we can decide whether or not we have to hurry to get there." Her face was hidden behind a fairly long piece of parchment that held all the information of the three teenagers' acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the process of reaching the school itself…which was, in a sense, complicated…

"Right…" she said after reading over the letter once again, "Now we have to find platform nine and three quarters…" Katherine wrinkled her European nose as she read the number.

"Nine and three quarters! What idiots do they take us for!" Emily shouted as she re-read what Katherine had just stated…and a little too loudly as well, for there were now at least half a dozen people staring in the girls' direction.

Julia blushed at Emily's brashness and pretended to look for something behind her pile of luggage. Katherine hit her friend in the back of the head, "The goal here is to bring as little attention to ourselves as possible! That's challenging enough as it is…being stupid Americans and all…"

Emily now had also noticed the passing locals all looking at her oddly and hung her head as she let out an exasperated sigh, "Whatever…Let's go then…" Emily took off in a huff…she did not like being indirectly embarrassed like she just was… She stared at the decorated platform signs that hung above her as she flew past each one…. "12…11…10…9…eigh-Wait!" She ran back between platforms nine and ten and paced back and forth examining each one. "Right then, genius. Where is it!" She flung her arms up in the air and let them fall again to her sides as Katherine and Julia caught up to her not only with their own bags, but Emily's as well.

"Does it look like we know, Emily?" Julia huffed as she dropped the many bags she had been carrying.

Katherine squinted at both of the elaborate designs on the platform signs still swinging above them, looking for clues.

"I'm still not sure, Emi…I'll figure it out though…"

Emily growled under her breath, "Well, you better do it soon!" Emily tossed herself against the nearest wall to wait, "Wha!"

Katherine looked to where Emily had been, "Uh…" she and Julia looked at each other cautiously, "Emily…?" They both walked to the brick wall that she had leaned against and stared…

"Where'd she go!" Julia turned her head sideways; a look of utter confusion plastered on her face. Katherine walked around the stone pillar that separated platforms nine and ten, thinking Emily had just played a simple trick on them... "Well…she's not hiding…" she admitted slightly downcast.

"Maybe…there's a door or something?" Julia asked with her eyes _still_ fixated on that one spot. Without another word the two remaining girls reached out and tried to feel up the wall in front of them, instead, each of their forearms disappeared. In perfect unison, they gasped and pulled back their hands; checking them over to make sure they were still 'usable'.

"What the hell!" Julia's eyes were wide as she continued flexing her fingers tenderly. "I kinda need these!" She was referring to her love of the piano. She wasn't terrible at it either! In fact, far from it! She was brilliant; she could produce the most beautiful sounds from her seemingly short, yet feminine digits. Julia was also skilled at trumpet playing and used it more as a hobby. Katherine too was a musician. She, however, preferred the bassoon as her primary instrument. She very much liked jazz and also played the saxophone. Katherine now looked at her own hand which was, to her relief, still there. Her fingers were just barely longer than Julia's and even though they were well-worked they still looked elegant.

As Katherine looked between her hand and the brick wall, she developed an idea. She stepped closer to the wall, closed her eyes and held her breath, and then suddenly…her body from the waist up was gone!

"Gah!" Emily fell back onto the ground. "What the hell!" She pulled herself up and dusted off now slightly sore…and confused. Hadn't that brick wall been solid? She thought as she glanced around to see where she had landed…and who had seen her…

Surprisingly it seemed as no one had noticed Emily's fall considering they were all scurrying about a very large train. She did notice that the people around her had to be witches or wizards: they all had huge trunks rolling (or floating) behind them and a few of them had owls in cages or perched on their shoulders. Emily then looked up and saw what she and her companions had been searching for… There above her hung a sign that read: Platform Nine and Three Quarters in big gold letters.

"So that's how you get here…" she muttered throwing her gaze back onto the wall she had fallen through just in time to see Katherine's head and shoulders appear in front of her.

"Shit!" Emily jumped back, nearly falling over.

"Nice to see you too!" Katherine glared at her friend. "Why'd you run away!" she asked sweetly.

"I didn't run! I fell…and it ain't like I did it on pur-" PHWEEEEEEEEE! Emily was cut off by a loud whistle from the train not 500 yards away. Katherine then took notice to her surroundings. "Hey! This is the Hogwarts' express! Cool!"

"Yeah…I guess that's what all this is…why'd they hide it though?"

"Well…" Katherine thought for a second, "It's probably to keep the other people away, y'know…?"

"Oh! That makes sense…" Emily looked at the train again. It was black and red and very elaborate…far nicer than any 'regular' train.

"Ok… I better grab Julia then…" and with that Katherine had disappeared again.

"Kat!" Julia was panic-struck at the disappearance…er…half disappearance of her friend when she returned only two minutes later. "What the hell just happened!"

Katherine grinned, "Julia, c'mere! I found platform nine and three quarters!" she paused, "Oh! And Emily too…" she added as an afterthought, her eyes laughing at her joke. Julia hesitated at first, but then slowly inched her way up to Katherine and the seemingly solid wall. "Okay…now what?" she asked.

"Just lean in!" Katherine stated. "I promise it's not gonna hurt you or anything!" she tried to reassure Julia at the sight of her face which was stuck in a state of confusion. Katherine waved her hand through the wall like it was nothing, "See?" Julia sighed, swallowed her pride, and thrust her head into the brick wall…no…through the wall! She was now half-way through a brick wall!

"Hi Julia! What took you so long?" Emily waved from in front of the coolest train Julia had ever laid eyes on. (Which weren't too many, but still…)

"What in the -" Katherine's upper body had just appeared next to Julia's, startling her just a tad.

"Hey guys! Cool ain't it!" she sang.

"You're tellin' me!" Emily agreed turning to look at the massive train they would be boarding within the hour.

Julia was about to reply when she and Katherine were abruptly pulled back by a pair of white spindly hands.


	2. A few 'runins'

Hello once more... it's been a LONG time since I've posted, sorry... but now I have a REASON to update! I've offically gotten my first review! laughs Thank you so much BlueMoonChild89! So! This is for you! (i know things move a bit quickly here, but oh well... lol) Enjoy...

"What do you think you are doing!" hissed a voice from behind Katherine and Julia. They both spun around shocked and startled and looked at who had grabbed them. He was a teenager of no more than sixteen. He was very tall and extremely lanky. His pale skin stood out against his chin length greasy black hair. But it was his nose that stood out…it was abnormally large and severely crooked.

"I think _we_ should be asking _you_ that!" Julia spat, trying not to stare at his…odd appearance.

The boy raised a bushy black eyebrow, "Well…I am informing you that your daft ways might very well become problematic between us and the local muggles present here."

Katherine and Julia looked at each other and then back at the grease-ball that stood in front of them. "Muggles?" They inquired, slightly confused.

The wizard took a step back as if offended in some way. "What?" he snarled, "You don't know the term 'muggle'? Surely yo-"

"In case you haven't noticed…" Katherine began stepping towards him.

"We're new!" Julia finished with a stern tone.

Retaliating, the stick of a boy pulled out his wand ominously and took another step back from Katherine. She glanced back at Julia…they didn't have their wands …they were packed up with the rest of their school books and robes. They hadn't thought that they would need them until after classes started.

"Ignorant mudbloods! Both of you!" he continued to point his wand at Katherine though his eyes were darting madly between the both of them, still backing up as he did so; trying to get better aim…until he ran into another dark haired boy. (Although, from what Julia and Katherine could tell, this one was far better looking…)

"You'd best watch where you're goin', _Snivellus_!" he said pushing the fragile boy away from him, "I don't want your grease all over my clean clothes!"

Katherine tried to hide a giggle but couldn't, and Julia just let out a hardy laugh; bringing attention back to them…

"Shut up, you mudbloods!" 'Snivellus' sneered. They could obviously tell he was embarrassed. The other boy grabbed his own wand and pointed it at the first, "Don't you ever use that word in the presence of anyone, let alone these young ladies, Snape!"

Snape scoffed, "Still trying to show off, Potter? Or do you need your little friends to back you up?"

"Why don't you just go back to whatever _oil well_ you came from?" Katherine barked at Snape.

Snape spun around, "Why you—"

"That means leave!" Potter pointed his wand at Snape's head threateningly.

He glared at Potter.

"Now!" Potter yelled.

"I'll be sure to make this year hell for you boy! That goes for you as well, Mudbloods!" Snape turned sharply on his heel and stormed off through the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

Julia blew a raspberry in the direction Snape had left. "Bastard…" she muttered.

"You ladies alright?" the boy called 'Potter' asked as he came closer towards them.

"Oh, yeah…" Katherine said turning back to him, "We're fine. Thanks though…"

He smiled. He was indeed a lot more handsome than that Snape kid. His hair was dark; it looked black but was, in fact, a deep brown. His hair looked a mess, but it was obviously clean. His blue-grey eyes resided behind a pair of glasses. He was skinny, but not at all weak, and he had a seemingly 'over-confident' smile.

"Yep! We're fine!" Julia chirped.

Potter smiled, "Good! Now we should be off… The express should be leaving soon…"

The three of them gathered their things and traveled to the hidden platform. Potter nonchalantly leaned against it, while Katherine and Julia were a bit less discreet.

Once they had arrived on the other side, they found Emily pacing and muttering something under her breath. She soon noticed them and marched over.

"What the hell took you so long?" she bellowed. They all took a step back.

"Um…" Katherine started. "We had a bit of trouble with someone…."

"Well, so did I!" Emily threw her hands up into the air.

Julia noticed that Emily's originally blue eyes were now…glowing slightly. "What did you do?" she asked, now alarmed. Katherine must have noticed this as well because she had already pulled out a pair of sleek, extremely dark sunglasses and handed them to Emily.

"Thanks." She muttered putting on the shades quickly.

"Now then…" Julia continued, "What happened?"

Emily looked at Julia who was still staring at her now shaded eyes, "Oh… I just got really pissed off at some total dick-head and punched him in the nose, that's all…Man did he have a nose…" She laughed, "It'll probably be even bigger now!" Julia and Katherine gaped at Emily, and Potter chose this time to speak. "You punched Snivellus in that freakishly huge nose!"

Emily looked at him confused, "Yeah…I guess so…"

Potter's eyes got huge and his smile even bigger, "God, I wished I could have been there! That is just awesome!" he continued talking to himself as he walked around in small circles. "I have to tell Sirius….Remus might not like that too much….but oh well….Peter…nawh…forget him…" The three girls stared at him intently as he paced about, unaware of the world around him.

"Hello?" Katherine waved at Potter as he remained in his 'trance'.

"Hey! Over here!" Emily had walked up to him and screamed in his ear, but at least it got his attention.

"What!" He blinked.

"Now…" Emily took off her sunglasses and batted her now blue eyes, "Could you please…tell me **_what the hell is going on_**!" Potter stumbled backwards, startled by Emily's aggressiveness. He smiled, "But of course!"

"Good. Now do get started…" Emily placed her hands on her hips again.

"Starting with your name, please." Katherine said as she and Julia joined the conversation.

"Potter, James Potter." He replied, trying to sound sexy.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh, how _suave_…" she sighed sarcastically.

"And you, dear lady?" He held out a hand to Emily.

"Emily Starling." She took his hand and gave it one brief shake. She tried to let go, but James had tightened his grip, and stared into her eyes as he brought her hand up to kiss it lightly. Emily snatched her hand back just after it, "Thank you very much. Now I have to get it sterilized." She turned and began rummaging through her bags for something to clean her now defiled hand on.

"I'm Julia Pace!" Julia held out her hand to James, secretly hoping he'd kiss her hand as well.

He smiled sweetly, "Pleasure to meet you." He did just as before. He took Julia's hand and gave it a brief kiss.

"I guess that chivalry isn't dead in England!" Julia beamed. This made James laugh, "It's one of its pluses, I suppose."

Katherine then made her entrance. "Katherine Snowden. Nice to meet you." She waved. James reached for her hand as well, but she quickly pulled it out of his reach. "Ah, sorry…no kiss for me, thank you…"

Julia sighed, "Katherine's not big on chivalry…"

"It died a long time ago and it's not coming back…" Katherine folded her arms across her chest with a determined look.

"Ok…" James turned his attention back to Emily, "So…what'd Snape say to you?"

Emily's anger returned, "Well, first he ran into me while I was waiting for Julia and Katherine and told _ME_ to watch where _I_ was going! Then he insulted my intelligence by claiming that I 'had no right to be at this school'…or something…" she paused, replaying the incident in her head. "Then he called me a….mumbledud…or…muddleboob…" she made a face while she stared at the ground. As if the answer was somewhere within the cobblestone walkway they were standing on. "Well, he called me something and pointed his stick at me!"

"So you punched him in the nose?" Julia asked taken aback.

Emily looked at her hand, which was a bit sore, and then to Julia, "Yep!"

"Bloody brilliant!" James was shaking his head and grinning.

"I take it you and that Snape guy don't get along to well?" Katherine gave James a look of questioning.

He laughed, "Yeah, you might say that we've hated each other's guts since our first year…" Everyone laughed.

"Wow…that's quiet a grudge…" Julia giggled.

James nodded, "Yeah…well…you know how it goes…" The three girls were about to agree when a loud male voice called: 'ALL ABORD'.

"I guess that's our cue to get moving!" Katherine began gathering her bags hurriedly. The rest of the young witches (and wizard) followed suit and grabbed their things as well.

"Right then!" James grunted as he slung a heavy-looking satchel over his shoulder. "Off we go!" He began in the direction of the Express.

"Lead the way, oh mighty one!" Emily sang sarcastically behind him. With that all four of them made their way to the Hogwarts' Express, and then to the place which they would call home for the next nine months.


	3. The Howarts Express

Chapter Two

"Blimey! You girls sure do take your sweet time!" James complained from roughly twenty feet in front of the three overwhelmed girls.

"Well, excuse us!" Julia whined and stuck out her tongue at James…nearly falling as she did so…

"Watch it!" Emily growled pulling her rolling luggage out of Julia's path.

"I'm sorry, James, but we haven't really done this before!" Katherine had to yell because there were now students as well as distance between them.

"Great…" Emily muttered, "Now we're gonna get lost, too…"

Julia glared at Emily, "We are not gonna get lost, you ditz!"

"Come on…" Katherine began weaving in and out of the sea of students trying to push their way into descent compartments and eventually caught up with James.

"Hey…welcome back…" He said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…." Katherine turned around. "Damn!"

"What?" James asked.

"Those two are still back—no wait…there they are…" Katherine sighed at what she saw: Emily, carrying all of her bags and dragging Julia (and her bags) along behind her, looking very pissed off….and coming straight for them at top speed…

"Shit!" Katherine hissed as she attempted to dodge Emily's assault. James; however, wasn't quick enough… In one swift motion, Emily had dropped _everything _she had been dragging (including Julia) and wrapped her hands around James' neck.

"What the HELL did you think you were DOING! You obviously don't understand how much I despise being left alone in a crowd!"

Julia reached out to correct her, but quickly thought better of it and muttered something along the lines of 'naw…I value my life…'.

James—oblivious to Emily's…temper—just smiled, as if laughing at Emily's anger.

Unfortunately for James…Emily noticed…

"What the hell are you smiling at, you little prick!" Her hands flexed around his neck as she spoke… Katherine laughed and Julia stared as Emily's eyes once again (twice in a day!) began to flash gold.

James continued to grin, "Nothing really…" He then noticed Emily's eyes, and his expression turned from amusement to awe, "Hey...your eyes are really pretty…"

Emily cursed under her breath and released her grip from James' neck. Katherine (who was still giggling) handed Emily her sunglasses again. "Merry Christmas!" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Emily muttered while she hid her eyes.

Julia looked around, "Um…why are we just standing around in the hallway anyway!"

"We should find a compartment, shouldn't we…?" Katherine stated as she searched for a nearby empty compartment.

"I'll let you share my compartment!" James offered, but with a hint of smugness in his tone.

"Really!" Julia beamed. "That would be awesome!" Katherine nodded in agreement.

"What's the catch?" Emily folded her surprisingly muscular arms as she stared James down through the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

James' lips curled upward as his eyes shone of mischief, "The catch is…" he paused dramatically, "You have to explain why your eyes go all golden when you're angry."

Emily and Julia inhaled quickly in disagreement. Katherine, on the other hand, merely shrugged. "Sounds like a fair trade. Shall we then?" she made a gesture towards the direction James was originally headed in. "I'm getting awfully tired of standing her like this…"

James nodded—his smugness still obvious—and began off once again.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Emily grabbed Katherine by the shoulders as she spoke in a harsh whisper. Julia, too, was curious to what Katherine's reasoning was.

Katherine just shrugged again as she followed James slowly, "Well…do we _have_ to tell him?"

"But you just said--" Julia protested, catching up to Katherine.

Katherine raised her hand to silence Julia, "I know what I **_said_**…but what I'll **_do_** is totally and utterly another story all together!" Julia and Emily smiled at Katherine and then at James, who was waiting for them in front of a compartment near the back. He gave them a look of confusion which made all three girls laugh.

"What are you three giggling about?" He questioned as he opened the sliding door.

Julia gave him a sweetly innocent smile, "Nothing important." The other two girls nodded, both smiling as well.

James shrugged. "Well…this is it!" He gestured towards the compartment, "Ladies first." He made a slight bow as he waved them into their section of the massive train. Julia entered first, curtsying with her invisible skirt. Emily and Katherine more or less resented being called 'ladies'. "But at least this guy's got some form of manners…" Katherine whispered. Emily merely grunted in reply.


	4. Sirius and Remus

The young boy brushed his wheat-colored hair out of his face as he read. Quietly he sat there in the compartment waiting for his companions to arrive. Within minutes he began to hear voices, one of which, clearly, was his close friend James.

"Well…this is it!" the boy heard him say. He looked up as the sliding door opened. He was about to greet his friend when instead he found himself staring back at a pretty girl around sixteen, same as himself, with medium length brown curly hair and kind blue eyes. Both immediately blushed.

"Uh…hello…" he said, quickly burying himself into his reading.

"Hi there." The girl smiled as she pushed her luggage onto the racks above them. Not more than a minute later did two more girls enter followed by James. The other two girls also looked his age. One was tall with long blonde tresses and dark shades that made her eyes unidentifiable. The other was only about an inch or two shorter than the second. Her shoulder length hair was brown with almost an auburn tint to it, while her laughing eyes looked green from where he was sitting.

"Ah, Remus!" James said, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Remus looked up from his book once more, his solemn, amber colored eyes lit up at the sight of his friend, "Why yes, James. A little over a week" he informed him sarcastically.

James laughed, "Of course! But you know…It always seems like forever!" This time Remus laughed.

"Right then…" Emily scoffed, making her presence known. Katherine took the liberty of arranging her (and Emily's) luggage on the racks next to Julia's. Julia, on the other hand, was quietly sitting on the opposite side of all the commotion.

"Oh!" James suddenly remembered his new acquaintances. "Yeah… Remus, these are the new American transfers!" Remus nodded in response.

"Okay…" James continued, "This is Julia…Pace." He pointed to the girl sitting by the window, and she waved at the sound of her name.

"Uh…this…is…Katherine Snowden!" James motioned towards the auburn-haired girl standing by the door.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled kindly and bowed her head in a polite manner.

"And this lovely beauty, "James wrapped his arm around a now scowling blonde, "is Emily Starling!" Emily muttered 'hey' as she furthered her self from James by sitting next to Julia. James seemed to ignore her reaction to his comment.

"Ladies, this is my dear friend: Remus Lupin!" he kind of 'plopped' down beside his friend and threw his arm over Remus' thin shoulder.

"Hello, and welcome to England!" Remus smiled almost sheepishly at all the female company within the small space.

The five young students continued to get aquatinted with one another while waiting for the train to leave. Julia remained in her seat near the window, Emily sat opposite her, Katherine took her seat closest to the door, and the two boys sat next to each other in the center of the compartment. After around ten or so minutes they began to get restless.

"Hey! When the hell is this train leavin'!" Emily complained loudly.

Katherine and Julia shrugged.

"Well…Technically it should have left about seven minutes ago. It's never been late…" Remus tapped his wristwatch to make sure it was still in working order. Julia checked her watch as well. "Well my watch says 4:34…so I don't think that'll help you much…I forgot to set it to this time zone…"

"Well, I set mine and it says it's exactly---" Katherine couldn't finish her sentence because at that exact moment the train whistle blew for the final time before departure and jerked slightly before starting its journey.

"Must be 11:30…" Remus stated, resetting his watch to the correct time.

James looked around curiously. "Wait a bit…Where's Sirius?"

"Sirius?" Emily asked, lowering her shades slightly, revealing seemingly unimpressed blue eyes.

"Yeah… he's a friend of ours…he's usually here by now…" James stared at the door, puzzled.

"He'll be here." Remus seemed unfazed by this 'Sirius'' absence.

Katherine propped her feet up on the cushioned seat across from her. "Well… he better hurry up if he wants a seat!" she joked.

As if on que the door burst open and in marched a tall ebony haired boy. In one quick movement he tripped over Katherine's legs and fell face first into the floor in front of him, making for quite a laugh from the other passengers. Katherine, however, just stared at the body lying on the ground, unable to figure out whether or not to laugh.

"Well, well, well!" James snorted, "You always have to make an entrance, don't you, Sirius!"

Sirius picked himself up and laughed right along with the rest of the group. "Yeah…you know me!" James got up and welcomed Sirius with what was supposed to be a pat on the back. "Come now, James! That's no way to greet an old friend!" Sirius threw his arms around an unsuspecting James and consumed him in a giant bear-hug. He laughed heartily as he returned the friendly embrace. Julia and Emily raised their eyebrows to each other in utter confusion. Katherine, highly embarrassed, was now curled up in a ball on her seat trying not to be in the way any more…

"Why Sirius! It certainly _has_ been a while!" Remus now stood next to his two friends. His tawny eyes truly sparkling now. Sirius embraced Remus just as he had done James. "I'm sorry, Mooney, 'ole buddy! I would've been there if I could… You know how my family is…" Sirius looked as if he had broken an important promise or something of the sort. Everyone seemed to dismiss it easily though.

"Hey, Kat!" Emily snickered at the sight of Katherine's position. "You tryin' to disappear or somethin'?" This unfortunately brought all attention to Katherine in her little corner. James, Remus, and Julia all commented on Katherine's sudden 'quietness'.

Sirius noticed for the first time (even after tripping over Katherine) that there were _females_ in their cart.


End file.
